Malina Sampersand
Malina Sampersand is a fictional character in the Reshan television series Nakkermann, portrayed by Katinka Valu. She was a main character beginning in season one of the television series, and also had a supporting role in the prequel film Nakkermann: The Expired. Following the completion of the Nakkermann series, Malina was the main character of the spinoff film Marsdakt. In the series, Malina is the adventurous fraternal twin sister of Tina Sampersand. While she knew Ola Nesk, Malina thought very lowly of her and considered her to be "frivolous" (in her own words). However, following her death Malina proves herself to be a valuable figure in the investigation and goes to great lengths to find her killer. She later is the main character of the film Marsdakt, which features her and her burgeoning film career in Hederhelm. Character background Malina was born on 13 July 1970 in Nakkermann. Her mother died while giving birth, and her younger fraternal twin sister by six minutes is Tina Sampersand. Her businessman father Tomas Sampersand raised the girls as a single father, and the Sampersands have proven themselves to be the wealthiest family in Nakkermann, owning a number of local establishments. Malina was first introduced to Ola Nesk as a young child, as their fathers were friends. However, she took an instant disliking to her which continued throughout their whole relationship, with Malina considering her "frivolous" and Ola considering Malina "cold". Malina later gained a reputation for being jaded yet intelligent and alluring. Appearances In television Upon hearing about the death of Ola Nesk, Malina shows little to no interest. However, after seeing the toll that it takes on her sister, she begins to become more invested in it. Malina eventually meets Oliver Brodermann, and manages to seduce him into telling her details he's uncovered regarding Ola's death. After learning of her weekends working as a prostitute in Titovania, Malina goes undercover as a prostitute in order to search for further clues regarding her death. Malina later becomes a founding member of Operation ALO, and oddly becomes the most committed to discovering the secrets behind Ola's death, despite caring the least for her while she was alive. Much of Malina's storylines also focus on her endless pursuits in seducing Oliver. In film Malina appeared as a supporting character in the prequel film Nakkermann: The Expired (1997). Malina is also the main protagonist of the film Marsdakt (1998), also written and directed by Axel Dargerbro. Although no reference is made to Nakkermann in the film, the main character is named "Malina", is portrayed by Valu, comes from a "small Northern village", and has a twin sister. The film begins with Malina moving to Hederhelm to begin an acting career. Through a series of events, she meets a woman named Paula, who is involved in shady dealings and the two must get to the bottom of her past. Category:Fictional Reshan people Category:Nakkermann characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1989 Category:Fictional actresses Category:Fictional characters who committed suicide Category:Fictional twin people from Resha Category:Fictional prostitutes Category:Fictional LGBT people Category:Fictional drug addicts